The Thirteenth Hunger Games
by lala1366
Summary: This is the story of the 13th Hunger Games: The Forgotten Games. What happened here that caused them to be wiped from history? How was the arena too technologically advanced for the time? The answer's to one of Panem's biggest secrets lies within this story. !SYOT OPEN! P.S: this plot may look familiar because my friend let me borrow it. I didn't steal it don't worry!


The peacekeepers march down the white, empty hallway that seems to stretch on forever. Florescent lights hang overhead, illuminating the eerie hallway as they push on, unaware of the hauntingly quiet hall. There are six of them altogether who stride ahead of Zephyra Spiros and her assistant, the young Ava Floros. Here, there is no need to wear extensive equipment and full body uniforms for the peacekeepers. They simply wear plain white clothing with the Capitol emblem on a golden sash around their torsos. They walk on with tight jaws and focused eyes. They are only focused on the mission ahead. Above the almost silent sound of their dark boots marching in unison is the sound of clicking black heels that belong to Zephyra herself. She is a powerful, tough woman with icy blue eyes that could cut into anyone's soul and pour out any confessions by just a sideways glance. Her straw-like long blonde hair is up in a professional bun, all hair pulled out of her pale, demanding face. The people here do not bother with the theatrics of the Capitol. They do not alter their hair, bodies, or eyes just for the sake of staying up to date with the most ridiculous fashion the Capitolites had come up with this week. They have more important things in their lives to fret over than the idea of how they look in public. Not that it matters because the public never sees their faces.

The only one who stands out from the group is Ava Floros. In true Capitol style, her neon purple hair flows down her back and almost to her waist. Her unnaturally green eyes seem to glow behind her dark-rimmed glasses. Along her arms lie tattoos of various designs, whatever was in season. At only seventeen years old, she is the youngest person ever to enter this part of the building. Of course, she is not an average teenager from the Capitol. She is just as intelligent, if not more so than Zephyra Spiros, but pales in comparison to the experience and years of working here that Zephyra has.

As they approach their destination, Ava holds her breath in nervousness. They have to complete this task or they all might lose not only their jobs, but lives. She steals a glance at her boss and mentor. Zephyra holds no sign of emotion and keeps her head forward in determination. Failure is not and never has been an option. She would do whatever it takes and as long as it takes to come out of here successful. This is what she does. Unknown to the public, but like a sacred god to anyone who is affiliated with the inner workings of the government of Panem is the name Zephyra Spiros. As Ava watches her, she thinks about the woman she works for. This woman is cold and tough, devoid of anything that a woman was supposed to be.

Women are supposed to be the loving, sympathetic, soft ones of the human race. They are supposed to value love and family, naturally maternal and caring towards the helpless. But it is not like that anymore. Society has changed dramatically since before the first revolution. It has blocked out family and love to kin and friendship and replaced it with a cold selfishness. The prime example of this is the Hunger Games. It rips apart families and every year, siblings stand by and watch their brothers and sisters be reaped and killed in these Games, having the chance to sacrifice themselves instead but choosing not to.

That is why the peacekeepers are there now. The Hunger Games. Currently in the midst of rebellion started by Katniss Everdeen, important information is needed to help defeat these rebels. It has been extremely difficult to track down this information and now it is right in their hands. All that is needed is the expert work of Zephyra.

The group finally approaches their destination by entering a barely visible door on the right side of the hall. The white door blends in with the wall and is not able to find unless it is being looked for. They enter the room to find an officer standing in the middle of a plain white room. It is a small place with some chairs pulled up to a glass that takes up one side of the room. On the other side of the glass is complete darkness and attached to the counter in front of the glass is a speaker. Ava's eyes flutter nervously throughout the room nervously. This is it. This is literally either do or die.

As they enter, the man nods in greeting to Zephyra. At the same time there is shouting and then two men enter through a door attached to the glass.

"The prisoner is ready to speak now I believe." One of them growls. They are both extremely large with dark eyes and buzz cut blonde hair.

"Thank you." The other man nods to them as well. He then goes back to address the others, "This is the only one we can find. This prisoner would have been of reaping age back then and everyone else older is dead while everyone else younger doesn't remember those Games."

"Well of course they don't remember them. They were fucking erased from history." Zephyra snaps back. "If they hadn't been erased, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Yes Ms. Spiros." He replies apologetically. "What we need to know is what happened during those Games and the type of technology used. We believe it's the only way to defeat the rebels. Snow needs this information from us or else…"

"Yes. We're all dead. We understand. So let's not die and get this thing started." Zephyra finishes for him. "We need you no longer. We can handle it from here. Ava!"

"Yes Ms. Spiros?" Ava scurries over to the woman who looks down at her with menacing eyes.

"Pull up some chairs and get me my binder and a pen."

Ava nods and does as she was told, pulling up chairs for the two of them as the peacekeepers copy. She reaches into her bag and with her sparkly long nails searching for a pen and the binder. Once they are settled, Zephyra stares the dark glass down. She gets started right away. "So I assume you know why we are here?" She begins.

There is a long pause and Ava begins to think that nobody is actually in there. Finally, as if in a slow motion movie, they hear static coming out of the speaker. And there's a voice. "Yes. You want to know about the Thirteenth Hunger Games." The voice makes Ava freeze and she feels the hair on the back of her neck rise. The voice is indistinguishable between male and female. It just sounds old and comes out as more of a growl or mumble than actual words. The voice sounds hardly human and more like an animal.

Zephyra seems un-phased by the voice, though and continues as if it was just a normal person. "Correct. See? This isn't too difficult. All we want is to know what happened in the Thirteenth Hunger Games and the type of technology that was used in the arena. We know it was extremely advanced and dangerous for its time and so the entire Games were erased from history. We believe you are the only one who can tell us what it was like."

What Ava hears coming from the speakers is something that might resemble laughter. It is a low, scratchy growl. "Yes, your men have beaten me enough times to help me understand exactly what you want."

"Well?" Zephyra asks, "Are you going to tell us?" She has no patience for anyone and everyone knows that with just the snap of her fingers, she could have this prisoner beaten senseless once again. And she would do this until the information was spilled.

There is another long silence as Ava wonders what is going on in there and who this prisoner even is. She doesn't even think that Zephyra knows who this is.

Finally, the voice speaks again. "Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know, and things you don't want to know. You see, I feel obliged to tell you the whole, entire story not just the tactics and technology used by the gamemakers. From reaping day until the victory tour of the districts. The Games that were erased from history- the Thirteenth Hunger Games."

* * *

**So I hope you liked the intro! Now there are only a few rules here-**

**1. Please, please, please PM me the form. I will not accept any from reviews! Sorry, but I feel like it spoils the character and there is no surprise.**

**2. You can send in as many as you want, but if you send in three or more one must be a blood bath. Those would be greatly appreciated because I would hate to have to choose who will die in the bloodbath!**

**3. You may reserve, but I have to have it in within three days or else I'll reopen the spot.**

**4. Have fun and please let these be as creative and interesting as possible! :)**

**Also, I'm just letting you know that I will choose who dies and who lives based on many different things and it won't be random. These reasons include realistically, how often the submitter reviews, popularity of the tribute, how much I like the tribute, how detailed the form was, and other things. **

**Another thing is that this is not a first come, first served. I will choose the tributes by the quality of the forms and will post a list in a few days saying which districts are definitely full.**

**Wow, sorry this was so long, but I just wanted to get that all out there! The form is on my profile so go check it out!**

**Thank you!**

**-Colie**


End file.
